Give a Damn, Give Me You
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: Naruto dumped Sakura but at the point he's at, can he get her back? Sakura has someone else she's interested in, a certain blonde that promises to make Naruto's retrieval of his beloved more than just interesting. Two-shot,NaruSakuIno,Heavy Lusty Lemons
1. Realization and Retaliation

Give a Damn, Give Me You

**Author's Note: This is a request FanFic from one of my good friends—it's a SakuNaruIno threesome two-shot so expect some good lemony action. ;) There is a warning for explicit sexual scenes, irrepressibly prurient yuri, and of course criminally luscious hentai.**

**Please, enjoy~!**

* * *

Part One: Realization and Retaliation

_Why did I break up with Sakura?_

_I thought she was what I always wanted._

Kicking a rock into a puddle illuminated by the moonlight and watching sorrowfully as it rippled repeatedly, Naruto dejectedly drilled holes into the lonely streets. He regretted breaking up with Sakura; he regretted it with all his heart. Sapphires of the deepest blue closed, shunning sight from the azure depths, rejecting the coming tears.

_Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with her after all._

_I feel like absolute shit now._

_God, I hate myself._

Reaching a bench located on the street curb, Naruto threw himself down into it, muttering curses beneath his breath as he slapped his palm against his face. His life was such a mess now, it was so undeniably screwed up that he didn't even want to try to solve it at that point.

Dragging his fingers coarsely through his spikes of blonde hair, throwing himself forward with a grunt, Naruto allowed his eyes to slim open, remembrance flickering through them. He had broken up with Sakura after she had openly admitted to possibly liking someone else.

Naruto was pissed.

"_Like someone else? What the hell do you mean you like someone else?" Naruto shouted._

_The pink-haired woman flinched, jade jewels alarmed as she immediately shot back, "W-what?" Her voice struggled to retain its calmness, mind tripping and trembling as Naruto backed her up against the wall, rage exploding in his wild eyes. Sakura had not expected such feral behavior, not from him of all people. "N-Naruto! Please, calm down!"_

"_Calm down?" Naruto yelled, anger flooding his veins. "You just said you liked someone else!"_

_Sakura clenched her fists, determinedly gritting her teeth. "Yes, I did, and—!"_

"_And what more needs to be said?" Naruto angrily demanded._

_Sakura recoiled and retaliated. "Naruto, why are you—!"_

_But Naruto cut her off. "Shut up! I don't care!"_

"_Naruto—wait—where are you going?"_

"_I'm getting out of here!"_

"_What? B-but Naru—!"_

"_We're done!"_

Groaning to himself, Naruto remembered painfully how hard he had worked at getting together with Sakura, and it crushed him to think that in his one moment of fury he had torn all of it apart. But when he heard Sakura say that she liked someone else, it worked him into an uncontrollable rage. Jealousy had rooted itself deep within the chasms of his heart, he could feel the Kyubi taunting him from that darkness within his soul, and it all happened so fast, he lost control with such daunting rapidity that soon he was lost to himself.

Lately, life had been nothing but a miserable hell.

Work that went along with the stressful job of being the Hokage had recently become too much for him, the responsibilities were endless. Heaps of paperwork regarding nonsensical issues and problems poured in day by day, storming his office in a plethora of predicaments. To make matters worse and unimaginably more hectic, people were constantly mistrusting him because of the nine-tailed spirit, suspicious of him, despite what Tsunade had tried to do for him when attempting to clear his name.

And he took all of it out on Sakura.

Naruto lost his temper.

He lost her.

Clawing at his face, blood nothing but a boiling mêlée of ensnaring emotions, Naruto forced himself to come to terms with what an ass he had been. He regretted many things. The previous weekend he had found himself throwing Sakura onto the bed and commanding that she spread her legs so that she could have sex with him even though she was exhausted and his entire body was aching for her and he was insistent upon having her.

What a great lover he had been that night.

And he always seemed to be furiously yelling at her.

Even when she wouldn't scream back, he would continue.

The chaos escalated until the previous night when he broke up with her.

And now Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of Konohagakure, was more depressed than ever.

_Oh dear Kami…I have to talk to Sakura and work things out. I can't believe it took me sitting all by myself to realize this, but I have to hurry up before it's at a point where Sakura will never accept my apology. Oh Kami, what if she doesn't? Then again, who could blame her at this point? I bet she hates me, but still…_

_I can't give up no matter what._

_Being Hokage was my dream._

_So was having Sakura._

_I love her so much._

_And I will forever._

* * *

"Ohh…Ino…oh! _Oh!_"

Pink hair slipped into the blonde hair rippling over the bare shoulders between mingling moans. Fragrant scents tangoed amongst the intense, overbearing atmosphere of the room while two womanly figures coiled beneath the thrashing sheets gradually falling off the groaning bed. Lips redder than blood met, delighting themselves in a messy kiss.

"Mmm…ahhh…Sakura_-chan_…"

Avidly bestowing ardent affections upon her beloved, Ino rammed her lips hungrily against Sakura's mouth as her fingers worked themselves around the pink-haired kunoichi's lean body. That was something Ino always admired about Sakura, her thin structure, her beautifully sexy body. Though she had to admit as she began roughly fondling Sakura's breasts that Sakura had gained quite a figure too.

An irresistible figure.

Pulling Sakura closer to herself with her long legs, Ino meshed their lips together, making sure that Sakura would forget all of her former turmoil. As the blonde recalled, her friend had called her in tears that night, crying that Naruto had broken up with her and no longer wanted anything to do with her. When Ino asked why, Sakura only sobbed harder and the answer was agonizingly clear: Sakura had told Naruto that she had another love interest.

That person was Ino.

"Ino…" Sakura whined, moaning blissfully, "…kiss me, kiss me more! _Please!_"

Answering Sakura's almost pathetic begs with what she wanted, Ino kissed Sakura harder, rolling on top of her and sending the blankets spilling over the side of the bed and onto the floor. She inserted her fingers into Sakura's moist, damp womanhood, scissoring her fingers back and forth until Sakura was entirely on edge, screaming explosive moans.

"Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh Kami!"

Those long fingers, expertise unknown by all but Sakura, rubbed between her folds, brushing dangerously against her clit, as Ino's knuckles rubbed against Sakura's sensitive nub, forcing her to cry out in utter ecstasy. Ino grinded her body seductively into Sakura's, heaving her enormously ample breasts against Sakura's hammering chest, forcing each labored pant from the raggedly breathing pink lips.

"You want me?" Ino exhaled huskily, eyelids tapering softly.

"Yes!" Sakura groaned, bucking her hips, trying to force Ino's fingers into her.

Smiling cruelly, Ino continued moving her fingers back and forth inside Sakura, breathing her hot breaths onto the smooth surface of Sakura's skin as she kissed those perfectly sculpted, rose-tinted gaping lips. Sakura felt the air being smothered from her lungs, crushed by the arrival of Ino's passionate mouth as her fingers delved deeper into Sakura, making her lurch forward with a sudden cry as Ino mercilessly entered her.

Everything became a flash of blinding colors for Sakura.

"Oh Ino! Ino! Ino! Ino! _I'm coming!_ Oh…_Kami! Ino!_"

Those fingers drove deeper, pleasurably harder.

"Faster Ino! Oh, go faster already! _Ahhh!_"

The pleasure and pain were one entity.

Coming into Ino's hand, the dull ache that had been craving satisfaction within her core detonated into nothingness within her as Sakura released with a piercing cry. Her cerise hair fell into her eyes as she convulsed upon the bed, moaning as Ino came down upon her again relentlessly, her sleek, sweat-covered body moving warmly against Sakura's tense frame. The blonde grasped Sakura's perspiring face with both hands, kissing her madly.

"See Sakura?" Ino whispered heatedly, nipping at Sakura's jaw line and continuing to her earlobe. "I can love you better than _he_ could!"

Sensations danced in Sakura's stomach, arousing the quivering butterflies as Ino bit lightly down upon that tender spot near her hairline. Sakura jolted before shuddering and giving into those pleasurable sounds that only made Ino want her even more. Relaxing, Sakura surrendered and allowed Ino to begin licking down her throat, tongue dipping between her clavicles and moving down towards her heaving breasts.

"Ino…oh Kami…oh Kami!"

Breath hitching precariously in her tight throat, Sakura struggled to breathe as Ino moved her mouth to the tip of Sakura's nipple, tongue caressing it slightly. "My Sakura-chan, you have become quite lovely." Ino paused, bringing one of her hands up over Sakura's stomach to her opposite breast, beginning to grope it with uncontained lust, fondling it roughly to extract moans from deep within Sakura's throat, drawing more sounds as she pinched Sakura's hardening nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "Oh-ho, you _like_ that!"

Gasping, groaning, Sakura cried aloud, "Yes! Do it more! _More!_"

Teasing Sakura's nipple with her playful pink tongue, Ino prodded the sensitive pearl before taking it into her mouth to suck vigorously and hard. Sakura's back arched, pushing her breasts into Ino's mouth, pleading with desperate actions as the blonde continued her handiwork with the opposite mound, mauling it devotedly.

"Suck harder Ino! _Harder!_ Please_, please!_"

Suckling with restrained force, Ino tried to keep herself from going too fast merely to enjoy Sakura's strife, but found herself giving in when Sakura locked her legs around her back and began pressing her lower body into Ino's stomach. Ino chuckled hoarsely as she switched breasts. How could she deny her adorably desperate Sakura?

"Keep going! Keep going! Nnn!"

Rolling the round pearl in her mouth, tongue lavishing Sakura's breast, Ino listened amusingly as Sakura groaned and moaned, begging with sexual noises for Ino to continue endlessly. The blonde absolutely loved it and got small tingles of her own whenever Sakura's body would flinch and her nipples would harden even more.

Then again, Ino absolutely loved every delectable part of Sakura's body.

Reminded of this thought as she continued sucking until fluids were trickling down Sakura's quivering thigh, Ino firmly gripped Sakura's rear, holding her still, as her lips moved down Sakura's stomach in tight, small kisses. Sakura groaned, wondering curiously where Ino was headed, and was ultimately shocked when the tip of Ino's nose brushed against her womanhood. Sakura sucked in a short inhale and held it, not daring to exhale.

"I-Ino—what are you—what are you—?" Sakura spluttered nervously.

Ino smirked, perfectly manicured eyebrows arching. "Oh, you'll see."

Lowering her entire body, dragging it down the bed so that the sheets creased with her lengthened figure, Ino positioned her head between Sakura's legs, her lips facing Sakura's nether lips. The pink-haired kunoichi soon realized Ino's inevitable intent, but—

—her realization came too late.

Opening her mouth to allow her tongue out of its hot, wet cavern, Ino pushed it into Sakura's tight hole, running it against that sensitive nub. Upon feeling the hard, damp muscle pushing and sliding against her nub, moving past her folds, Sakura was prone to a scream of ecstasy that was irrevocably undeniable.

"_Ino! Oh Kami! Oh fucking Kami! Ino! Ino!_"

Trembling and convulsing wildly, eyes ripped open with her gaping mouth, Sakura cried aloud repeatedly, yearningly. Her green eyes filled with tears of joy, of release, as she came into Ino's mouth as her tongue slid into her violently reacting womanhood. Ino tore back with saliva running down her lip, breathing raggedly, lips tasting salty and bitterly wonderful.

Sakura recovered rapidly, throwing herself upwards to tackle Ino onto her back.

Nothing was held back as Sakura crashed her lips against Ino's mouth.

The pink-haired kunoichi was kissing the blonde fervently.

"Ino…oh Kami…I don't know what the hell I'd do without you!" A thankful rivulet of tears flowed from one of Sakura's eyes, touching Ino emotionally, internally. Sakura continued, a gracious smile gracing her quivering lips. "At this point, I'm going to love you until you can't take any more of me! God do I love you Ino! _I love you!_" Ino blinked, a blush tumbling onto her features as she beamed lustfully, urging Sakura to go on.

Throwing herself headlong into Ino again, Sakura kissed her passionately, enthusiastically.

Soon, her hands were groping the blonde's body, pleasured moans filling the room.

However, behind them, the door clicked open and Sakura abruptly stopped.

Whether the thud Sakura heard was her heart or not she turned around.

Behind her, standing in the doorway to her bedroom, winded…

…was Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Uh-oh—would you look at who decided to arrive? So what do you think so far? Yuri isn't my specialty, but the next section should be plenty of fun for me to write seeing as how there'll definitely be some hentai.

**Reviews would most definitely be appreciated!**

**Until next time~!**

**-Aiko**


	2. Reason and Reunion

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all my reviewers on the first part: -Gothic-Porcelain-, Moldock, iLoveThisStory, yoyshaia-chan, and Wolf. I now present you with the second part!**

* * *

Part Two: Reason and Reunion

The response from the pink-haired kunoichi was immediate, her expression scrawled across her shocked, alarmed features, mouth agape. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, tearing herself off Ino and leaping backwards, hugging a blanket tight to her pounding chest as she stared wide-eyed and incredulous at her similarly stunned intruder. Sakura's heart and mind raced.

_Oh Kami what does he want?_

_Why is he here?_

_Why?_

Rigid and dumbfounded, Naruto stared as Sakura scrambled around while shooting Ino shaky, frightened glances. Naruto glanced darkly at Ino who scowled back at him, not seeming to care that she was naked as she stood and began walking towards him, gait predatory, gaze threatening. Alarm lit up Sakura's eyes upon seeing Ino advancing on the blonde male.

"What gave you the right, eh, Naruto?" Ino hissed, blue eyes ablaze.

Naruto struggled not to guiltily avert his eyes. "I don't…"

"Don't even say it," Ino's voice was harsh, sharp.

Naruto hesitated. "Look, I came to apologize."

This time Ino chuckled, voice imbibed in derision, drunken with disdain, "Oh? You _finally _decided to venture out and comfort Sakura? After she's already been waiting so long for you to come around?" Ino's pitch rose, acuteness heightening. "I can't _believe_ you have the _audacity_ to show your face here Uzumaki Naruto! After you _hurt _her and put her through so much _pain_, you think you can just trespass and have your way again with her? _To hell with it!_"

"Look," Naruto flushed angrily, "this doesn't concern you Ino! Stay out of it!"

"This is my _best friend_ we're talking about, of course it concerns me!"

"Ino, this is between me and Sakura, and about our relationship!"

"_What_ relationship? The one you _destroyed_, asshole? Huh?"

Naruto's shout made Sakura flinch. "Shut up, _bitch!_"

Ino couldn't help but shriek in retort. "Go to hell!"

Insults fired by flaring tempers shot back and forth across the room between Ino and Naruto. The female blonde held her ground with determination, teeth and fists clenched. Naruto was going wild with raving emotions, ranting and screaming at the woman who had taken Sakura away from him and was still keeping Sakura out of his hands. The two argued and yelled, swearing, cursing, and cussing without restrain, unable to stop.

Sakura trembled against the wall, horrified.

_Is all of this because of me? What have I done? They won't stop screaming at each other! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What if Naruto loses control over himself and attacks Ino like he did with me? Oh Kami! And what if Ino flips and attacks him?_

_I can't allow any of that to happen!_

"Get over it!" Ino shrieked, voice painstakingly shrill. "You two are _over!_"

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own fucking business!" Naruto roared, hoarse and frantic.

After listening to the hate and negativity until she was sure she was going to burst, Sakura decided it was her turn to scream—there was no way in heaven or hell that she could allow such behavior to continue, there was no way she would allow either of them to be in danger of each other—not over her.

"_Both of you, just stop it!_"

With Sakura's outburst came the sudden flood of tears into her jade jewels as rivulets burst from her eyes and she broke down, sobbing hysterically as the weight of knowing that all of this had occurred because of her slammed hard upon her. Shoulders quaking violently, cheeks stained with a cascade of tears, Sakura permitted her heart to bleed from her lips, weeping relentlessly. Apologies and pleads followed, her voice strained and cracking.

"I can't bear to hear any more of this! I'm sorry for being such a burden to both of you! I'm sorry! I ruin everything and I just make everyone miserable! I'm sorry! I know I caused this, I know I shouldn't have let any of this happen and I did! I'm sorry! But, I just don't know what to do anymore! I don't know what to do!"

Ultimately, it was her crying that obliterated her hurt words.

Two hands fell upon her shoulders simultaneously and she looked up.

Whether she looked right or left, Sakura found a pair of caring, deep blue eyes.

On one side of her, Ino was kneeling while Naruto fell to one knee on the opposite side.

Sakura sniffled, crying uncontrollably as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry to both of you!" The feel of Ino's warm, light hand grazing her shoulder blade was comforting to Sakura, but when Naruto clamped hard and firm onto the shoulder he had declared his own, she spluttered and choked nervously, alarm tangible as it shot throughout her veins.

Forced to look into her male blonde lover's eyes, Sakura found herself deeply entranced as Naruto firmly replied, "This is _not_ your fault, Sakura. It's _mine_." He silenced her stammering response with the gentle press of his fingers against her lips. "No, Sakura, I've been a real jerk to you lately, and I keep taking advantage of your constant kindness." Hurt tears were reflected in both their eyes as Naruto and Sakura locked gazes, myriad understanding overflowing. "Sakura, I love you so much, I want you to know that."

"I—I _do!_" Sakura hiccupped. "I do, but I, I just—!"

Much to Sakura's surprise, however, she found Naruto's lips suddenly upon hers, claiming a kiss and ensnaring her complete attention in spellbound adoration. Tears fled from her eyes, running down her cheeks; happy, relieved tears. With both hands, Sakura held his face firmly, kissing him repeatedly, ardently, a smile breaking across her lips when they parted.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered fondly, face delicately flushed.

Brushing her blushing cheek softly with gentle fingertips, Naruto murmured, "And I love you, my wonderful, wonderful Sakura-chan." A smile, broadened by the growing width of Sakura's beam, broke across Naruto's lips as he took Sakura into his embrace, hugging her tightly.

As Sakura nestled her head into Naruto's firm shoulder and allowed him to take her into his arms, she knew that nothing made her happier than being one with Naruto. He made her feel safe, he protected her, he would die for her; he was the reassurance that guided her through her life and made her what she wanted to be: herself.

"Naruto, I love you so much," Sakura whispered, pressing her lips softly against his.

Closing his eyes, scoffing lightly, smirking, Naruto replied, "And how can your love possibly compare to mine?" He planted a kiss, hard and possessive, upon Sakura's lips, and found that when he drew back to gaze adoringly at her that her smile had not faltered. Sakura touched his cheeks, giving him an indulgent beam.

"Trust me," she laughed lightly, "it just can."

"So," Naruto grinned wryly, seductively, "am I forgiven?"

With a short 'hmph' and a playful nudge, Sakura pushed him back, gently replying, "Oh, how could I not forgive you, Naruto-kun?" His eyes flashed lovingly as he craned his neck to kiss her soft pink lips again, declaring his passion with a longer, slower display of affections. Sakura felt her entire body leaning back, pink hair falling between Naruto's fingers as he caught the back of her head and lowered her figure onto the floor.

Thumping inaudibly against the rigid surface, Sakura gave a tiny squeak as Naruto climbed on top of her, pinning her naked body against the ground, thumbing her cheek delicately. All thoughts escaped Sakura's mind when Naruto's hands floated down, grazing her skin teasingly, as his hands found themselves between her legs, approaching her womanhood.

Little shivers caressed Sakura's body in warmth, inciting excitement. "Oh, Naruto…"

Running his fingertips along the inside of her heated leg, drawing his hands slowly up the soft, smooth skin, Naruto listened with zeal as Sakura groaned at the gentle, torturous stroking that was sending her out of her mind. There was a distinct hush about the quieted room, yet Sakura's mind was screaming that she wanted Naruto, demanding that she hurry him.

Sakura tried to resist the temptation.

The sexual urge inside her was building.

Desire surged thick and lustful through her.

Tension and need made her body ache yearningly.

Before she knew it, she was giving in, "Naruto, please…"

Stopping, leisurely rubbing his hand up and down the inside of her leg, Naruto huskily whispered, "Oh? You want something more, my love?" His hand dragged itself toward her aching womanhood and Sakura instinctively grasped Naruto's broad shoulders. His fingers brushed against her nub and Sakura reacted, squeezing harder, her whimper indecipherable.

Smiling, smirking mischievously, Naruto began drawing slow circles around her womanhood, brushing her nub with his fingertips and making her jolt against him, gasping, thrusting her hips forward, and begging with soft noises. Naruto gradually drove his fingers in deeper, taking his time, torturing her into complete and utter surrender.

"Naruto! Please!" Sakura rocked her hips, throwing them forward. "Please, Naruto-kun!"

Chuckling, Naruto murmured, "Like this, my dear?" Moving his fingers back and forth, scissoring into Sakura, the blonde sank his digits deeper into her flesh, rubbing against her clit, and causing Sakura to moan outwardly, propelling herself forward. Naruto drew back, teasing, and brought both his hands around her, grabbing her rear and clasping her buttocks firmly. Sakura gave a little whine in response.

"Naruto," her voice had softened, "please, oh _please_ take me!"

"Mmm?" Naruto constricted his grip, leering impishly.

"I want you to fuck me," Sakura whimpered.

"How badly?" Naruto coaxed, simpering.

Sliding his body against Sakura's, holding her captive in his arms, Naruto refused to allow the kunoichi liberation, and started kissing her inclined neck, seeking a reaction. Groaning, Sakura lifted her head, shoving her palms against his shoulder blades and pushing herself back—but to no avail. Naruto moved his lips sensually down her chest, kissing the delicate skin beneath his mouth, ravishing her soft body with his moist tongue.

A gasp came from Sakura's lips when Naruto maneuvered his mouth over her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue. Shivers, delectable, undeniable, coursed throughout Sakura, and she bristled, inhaling raggedly. Naruto kissed the tip of her breast, barely touching her, and Sakura nearly threw herself forward when he gently moved his hands towards her womanhood and began rubbing little circles around the inside of her thigh.

"Naruto," Sakura whined, voice high in pitch, desperation mounting, "just stop playing…"

Snorting, Naruto laughingly replied, "That's no fun." He edged his hand back to Sakura's vagina and she flinched at the contact as he lightly swept his fingers over her sensitive nub. Sweat stained her skin, breaths labored and slow as she swallowed, locking her jade gaze with Naruto's grinning azure eyes. A flash flickered through the blonde's gaze and Sakura gasped aloud when he slammed his lips hard into hers.

"Mmm…ahhh…Naruto…" Sakura held tight to his arms, fingers slipping, hold weakening.

Bringing his hand to her chest, Naruto fondled Sakura's breasts, playing with her nipples, while his other hand removed his pants and boxers, retaining a smirk as Sakura moaned and heaved her breaths with the entirety of her body, anxious to soothe the painful ache driving her closer and closer to insanity. She kissed Naruto vigorously, distracted by his touches, but still wanted more; she wanted him inside her; she couldn't continue waiting.

With Naruto's rapidly growing excitement, however, Sakura's wait would soon be over.

Kissing Sakura passionately, taking her face carefully between his hands and smothering her with love, Naruto positioned the lower half of himself accordingly. When Sakura felt the weight of his hips pressing against hers she shivered inwardly and outwardly, adrenalin pulsing libidinous stimulation and prurient exhilaration though her veins.

Naruto's throbbing length brushed against her entrance, and Sakura could not contain her gasp.

"Oh! Naruto!" Sakura held tight to his arms, grip wavering. "Please just fuck me! Do it!"

"You want me inside you right now?" Naruto chuckled, voice nothing but a groan.

"Yes!" Sakura was on the verge of shrieking. "Just do it Naruto! Do me!"

"You sure that's what you want?" Naruto grinded his hips into hers.

"_Yes!_" Sakura shrilled in exasperation. "Please! Please! Please!"

"I don't know…" Naruto struggled to hold himself back.

Watching Sakura writhe was impeccably amusing.

"Naruto! Stop stalling!" Sakura pleaded.

"Ah, you _really _want me to?"

"Yes! Yes! _Yes!_"

With another short chuckle and a kiss upon his lover's lips, Naruto began thrusting into Sakura, listening as she gasped and groaned with each push, her back arching and slamming against the floor. Naruto was sweating hard, tightly grasping Sakura's thighs as he continued intruding, his member making its way deeper and deeper into the pink haired kunoichi.

Squatting just outside the window, watching, however, was Ino.

The blonde adjusted her bra strap again, annoyed with the fact that it continued slipping down her shoulder, and stood, prepared to take her leave. The tree bough she stood on gave a groan of its own and Ino stopped, looking back at Sakura and Naruto, unable to depart. Slowly, she lowered herself back onto her rear to continue observing.

With slow fingers, Ino started rubbing at her crotch, pushing her fingers hard into the bottom and dragging her fingers upwards, maintaining the pressure as she did so. Rubbing little circles made tingles shoot throughout her body as she subconsciously leaned forward, incapable of tearing her gaze from the sex scene in the room directly before her.

Seeing Sakura in such bliss made the blonde smile triumphantly.

_Well then Sakura, it would seem my work is done._

_You and Naruto are back together again._

_This couldn't be more perfect!_

Grinning to herself, Ino was reminded of when Sakura had come running to her that night, desperate. It was the ideal déjà vu, as Sakura had reacted similarly when Sasuke left her. Ino was always surprised that it was her Sakura fled to, seeking love and understanding; it was an inexplicable relationship, a mutually friendly love that was sometimes perplexing.

But, as long as Sakura was happy again, Ino didn't give a damn.

Rubbing her crotch harder, helpless to resist delving her fingers inside her skirt and beneath her panties, Ino played and pleasured herself until she felt an abrupt release and trickling fluids to follow. She moaned quietly, her sounds hushed by the gentle wind. The feeling of her fingers trapped within her still made her shiver with delight and dig just a little harder.

Experimentation.

That's what it was all about.

Closing her cobalt blue eyes, Ino laughed lightly, shaking her head inexplicably, and staggered to her feet, deciding that it was past time she returned home. Flipping her fallen hair over her shoulder, she listened as Sakura's moans escalated into screams and eventually died down. Knowing that Sakura was happy eased Ino's mind into a soft joy of its own.

"Ah, Sakura," Ino whispered into the wind, "whenever you give a damn, give me you."

**

* * *

Author's Note: And that's the conclusion. Originally, it was going to be a threesome, but this seemed to work out so much better; thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this thoroughly—enough to review and leave some constructive criticism or a comment perhaps?**

**Haha, thanks again!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


End file.
